1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for lasing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages of dye lasers and the fact that many fluorescent organic dyes will give laser emissions are well known. However, all fluorescent organic dyes will not lase. In fact, it is sometimes the case that one of a pair of very similar dyes will lase while the other will not.
It is known that some metallic complexes of fluorescent organic dyes will lase. However, very little laser experimentation has been carried out with such complexes.
The art most pertinent to this invention was disclosed by Ishibashi et al. in Chemistry Letters, 1974, pp. 1315-1316 which reports that calcein blue and the Ba.sup.++, Sr.sup.++, Ca.sup.++ Al.sup.+++ complexes thereof will lase when pumped with a 700 kW nitrogen laser.